Entre Clases Sociales
by TutyCullen12
Summary: Un hermoso amor renace de entre los corazones de Bella y Edward, a pesar de que ella es de la más baja sociedad y él es el hijo de las personas más adineradas del lugar. Podrá ese sentimiento ser tan fuerte como para atravesar las clases sociales?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Ojalá les guste y gracias por pasarse.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 1: En la cafetería.

Bella POV.

Con mucho cuidado me acerqué lentamente a la enorme fila de adolescentes hambrientos que se encontraban a un lado de la cafetería y me formé elegantemente a su lado, sosteniendo fuertemente mi bandeja de comida con ambas manos, asegurándome de que la pequeña y brillante manzana que se encontraba peligrosamente a un lado de esta, no rodaran accidentalmente directo hacia el suelo, provocando que alguno de mis otros compañeros que caminaban libremente por la zona tropezara, estrellándose fuertemente contra el viejo piso de madera y logrando terminar en la enfermería casi de inmediato a causa de mi torpeza. Ese sería un espectáculo muy divertido de ver, pero sin embargo me retuve de ocasionarlo. Podría parecerles gracioso a todos los demás que lo observaran, pero no lo seria para mí una vez que descubrieran que la causa del horrible y espantoso accidente había sido yo. Eso era algo con lo que odiaría lidiar en caso de que alguna vez sucediera.

Suspire casi frustrada y me recargue suavemente en uno de los cuantos exhibidores de comida que rodeaban la cafetería casi en su totalidad. Había sido uno de los días más agobiantes y agotadores de toda la semana, y el que la fila para pagar el almuerzo avanzara tan lentamente no mejoraba para nada la situación. Suspire una vez más intentando relajarme y avance unos cuantos centímetros más para luego recostarme a esperar mi turno otra vez.

En mi instituto, la población estudiantil era realmente abundante, superior a cualquier otro número de alumnos en todos los institutos de la zona, y eso a veces se tornaba algo realmente intimidante, o al menos lo era si tenias en cuenta que más de la mitad de las personas del bajo Forks que asistían a esa secundaria eran drogadictos compulsivos, alcohólicos obligados a asistir a clases por la ley y asesinos prófugos sin ningún respeto por la vida humana que se ocultaban detrás de la dulce y encantadora imagen que transmitían los inteligentes estudiantes de unos apenas 17 años.

Era algo terriblemente serio y preocupante… Mi corta, dura y frágil vida peligraba de la peor manera que podía existir a cada segundo que pasaba ahí, pero luego de algunos años de codearte con ese extraño y terrorífico tipo de gente, era muy sencillo acostumbrarse, y para mi propia suerte, el lograr pasar casi desapercibida de entre todo el resto de personas era una complicada tarea que se me daba muy bien.

Recibí un leve empujón que provenía de un joven fortachón que se encontraba erguido detrás de mí, con una expresión muy fría y dura en su delgado rostro. Lo observe por unos corto segundos examinándolo ligeramente y luego volví mi vista hacia la fila en la que estaba formada, esperando para pagar mi humilde almuerzo. Casi de inmediato note un pequeño espacio entre mi persona y la chica algo gótica que se encontraba frente a mí.

Terriblemente avergonzada, camine con ligereza mientras escuchaba las silenciosas maldiciones que el chico que se encontraba detrás de mi soltaba bufando terriblemente enojado.

Había estado tan sumida en mis tristes pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que la fila había avanzado al menos un poco. De seguro el fortachón que me hizo notar mi leve retraso estaba tan fastidiado y frustrado como yo por tener que esperar tanto a que la maldita y lenta empleada, encargada de cobrar los almuerzos de todos, se dignara a abrir su torpes ojos y así lograra que la inmensa cola de personas que se había formado avanzara un poco más rápidamente, pero tanto él como yo, sabíamos muy bien que eso era algo que nunca sucedería, al menos no mientras la cajera tuviese cerca de los 150 años.

Suspire y cambie de posición, recargando todo mi peso en mi pequeña pierna derecha, mientras paseaba mi vista por el lugar.

En ese pequeño edificio de viejos y gastados ladrillos se encontraba todo tipo de gente, de las más variadas y extrañas clases sociales.

Por un lado, estaba los populares y ricachones, un muy pequeño (y casi inexistente) grupo de apenas 10 personas, formado por los hijos de los hombres de mayor prestigio y fortuna del lugar, que no habían conseguido un cupo en el carísimo instituto privado de Forks a su debido tiempo, y sin ninguna otra opción habían ingresado a mi secundaria.

Luego se encontraba otro pequeño conjunto de personas aunque algo más abundante, en el que se ubicaban lo estudiantes de clase media, descendientes directos de familias pioneras y dueñas de pequeñas empresas del lugar, que habían trabajado desde los inicios de ese pequeño pueblo. Por lo general no eran malos, para nada lo era, pero siempre existía cierta distancia ente ellos y los demás grupos sociales, quizá simplemente para proteger su vida (y su mente) de la hipocresía de los millonarios y de la violencia de los más peligrosos.

Finalmente, se encontraba el último grupo, el más odiado, marginado y temido de todo el pueblo. Los pandilleros o simplemente las personas desafortunadas que vivían en los barrios más bajos del lugar. Ese era una extraña mezcla entre ex convictos, delincuentes desenfrenados y otro cuantos a los cuales el destino simplemente había maltratado, obligándoles a vivir en la peor de las situaciones, entre los cuales (y aunque me doliera mucho decirlo) me encontraba yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! He vuelto para actualizar mi fic. Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todas las que se pasaron a leerlo, estoy muy feliz! Quería dejarles saludos a todas, sobre todo a mi mejor amiga, que siempre aguanta mis locuras, jeje. Muchas gracias y ahora les dejo otro cap de esta historia, ojala lo disfruten! Porfis, dejen sus reviews. Para mí en realidad son muy importantes. Nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 1: Junto a Alice.

Bella Pov.

-Siguiente!, gritó la chillona cajera del lugar, incitándole a la débil chica que se encontraba frente a mí a que avanzara. Le eché una rápida mirada a esta última, y luego me concentre una vez más en mis terroríficos pensamientos. En realidad, ni mi padre había sido un asesino potencial, ni mi madre una prostituta. Por el contrario, ambos provenían de familias de bien, no con mucho dinero pero si con el suficiente como para subsistir, pero por extrañas razones de la vida, mi padre me había sido cruelmente arrebatado cuando era apenas una niña, y el pobre y pequeño trabajo del que mi madre se ocupaba apenas nos daba algo como para poder alimentarnos.

-Niña! Acaso eres sorda? Eres la siguiente!, grito la delgada y molesta anciana, agitando su mano fuertemente frente a mi rostro, intentando sacarme del extraño transe en el que me encontraba. Suspire y comencé a tartamudear algo avergonzada.

-Claro, claro, lo siento, susurre jalando mi cabello nerviosamente mientras intentaba disculparme por haberme entretenido con mis pensamientos por unos cuantos segundos, pero el rostro de la ancianita se mantenía igual de serio y enfocado que minutos antes de atenderme. –Cuanto es?

Ella examino rápidamente mi bandeja y luego regreso la vista hacia mi rostro.

-Me debes $7 dólares con 50 centavos, murmuro distraídamente. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, logrando que un pequeño quejido de pura molestia escapara de mi garganta.

-Qué? Es una broma? Si hasta el viernes pasado esto costaba solamente $5 dólares!, le reproche horrorosamente enfurecida. De seguro esa anciana estaba desconforme con su bajo sueldo de cocinera escolar y quería aprovecharse de mí, pero no podía permitírselo, al menos no si me encontraba en la situación económica en la que estaba. –No pienso pagarle más que eso.

La anciana se apoyo fuertemente en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras que una estúpida sonrisa se le dibujaba en su arrugado y viejo rostro.

-Escucha niña, los precios están por los cielos. No tengo la culpa de que la situación actual este tan mala como ahora lo está!, así que: o te apuras y me das mi dinero, o dejas aquí la bandeja y te sales de la fila.

Gruñí completamente desconforme con la orden que la vieja mujer me había dado, y hurgando rápidamente en mi destrozado bolso, tome un arrugado billete que se encontraba en el fondo y se lo lance violentamente en el rostro, tomando mi cambio sin siquiera preguntarle, apretando mis manos en puños alrededor de la bandeja intentando contenerme.

No podía creerlo! La maldita anciana se había atrevido a avergonzarme frente a todos ni ningún cuidado, y lo peor de todo era que no podía vengarme de ella de ninguna manera, ni siquiera verbalmente.

Aunque generalmente era muy tranquila casi toda la mayoría del tiempo, a veces no podía contenerme y me lanzaba sobre la gente sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que eso podría traerme, pero últimamente mis peleas habían terminado demasiado mal, hasta con personas gravemente heridas internadas en el hospital, y luego de que una de las estúpidas y plásticas ricachonas me delatara frente al director Heatherfield, este había amenazado con expulsarme de la secundaria si me veía envuelta otra vez en algún embrollo de ese tipo, limitando así mi diversión casi al 100%. Muchas veces había pensado en tirar todas esas estúpidas restricciones al demonio, y así poder ser libre y feliz, pero para mí era muy importante recibirme de la secundaria.

Más que deseo era una necesidad… Quizá si finalizaba todos mis estudios, podría conseguir un empleo mejor, y así lograría ayudar un poco a mejorar la precaria situación de mi pequeña familia, pero cada vez era más y mas complicado, y mis motivaciones para conseguir un título universitario cada vez se agotaban mas y se desvanecían en el tiempo.

Caminaba tan sumida en mi propio enojo que no note que mi mejor amiga se encontraba corriendo a mi lado, y cuando ella coloco suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro para advertirme de su presencia, no pude evitar colocarme en posición de defensa y de un solo giro lograr que se quedara indefensa descansando en el piso, mientras sostenía mi bandeja con fuerza.

-Demonios, Bella! Harás esto siempre que me acerque a ti?. Si es así te juro que me alejare y te dejare sola!, chillo Alice sacudiéndose ligeramente, mientras acomodaba las rebeldes puntas de su cabello color chocolate oscuro. Me reí ofreciéndole una mano para que pudiese levantarse del suelo, mientras acomodaba libremente mis alimentos dentro de la bandeja.

-Lo lamento Aly, por un segundo pensé que querrías quitarme mi dinero. Hare cualquier cosa para impedirlo, mas aun ahora, le explique mientras nos encaminábamos a una de las mesas de la pequeña cafetería. Ella suspiro y se aferro con fuerza a su pequeño bolso hecho de retazos viejos de tela.

-Considérate afortunada, tu al menos tienes un dólar en tus pantalones ahora… En mis bolsillos yo solo tengo agujeros y pobres remiendas.

La observe tristemente y luego la acune dulcemente en mis brazos.

La situación de mi amiga era mucho peor que la mía. Su padre había sido un aficionado a los casinos de Las Vegas, y la locura y éxtasis que le producían las llamativas maquinas solo le habían generado deudas, provocando que abandonara a su familia, dejándolos en una completa ruina. Al oír la noticia, su madre entro en una horrible depresión y termino por suicidarse, dejando a Alice en manos de una de sus ancianas tías.

-No te preocupes, compartiré mi almuerzo contigo. Después de todo, te lo debo por haberte arrojado al suelo tantas veces, le susurre sin soltarla de mis brazos, intentando que la alegría se apoderara de ella una vez más, cosa que funciono, o al menos lo hizo en una pequeña forma, ya que una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus dulces labios color carmín, haciéndola lucir increíblemente alegre, pero el típico brillo de sus pálidos ojos color turquesa que estos siempre tenían, aun no había regresado, y dudaba mucho acerca de que este visitara su rostro una vez más… Al menos no durante ese día, ya que este se había esfumado en el tiempo desde hacía muchos meses atrás.

Nota: Bueno, estos dos capítulos más que nada hablan sobre todo la forma de vida del bajo Forks, y habla un poco sobre la situación de Bella, pero en el próximo capítulo ya aparece nuestro glorioso Edward! :D Un beso, y nos leemos mañana!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Como están mis lectoras? Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer. Lo que sucedió fue que tenía unas cuantas tareas para la escuela y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, pero ahora volví con un cap. que espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews! De veras, mil gracias, ustedes no se imaginan como nos ayudan a las escritoras con esos pequeños comentarios que dejan! Las amo, un beso a todas, y abajo nos leemos.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 3: Mi más grande enemigo.

Bella Pov.

-Qué tal tus clases?, preguntó la pequeña chica con una estatura muy similar a la de un duende, dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar. Yo sonreí algo más animada debido a su repentino cambio de humor, pero un segundo después de eso, suspire frustrada mientras me sentaba en una de las viejas mesas vacías de la cafetería, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba suavemente mi bandeja sobre ella.

-Muy aburridas. No puedo comprender como es posible que el Sr. Clapp siga dictando clases luego de la riña que tuvo con la pandilla de Rooney, susurre entrecerrando mis ojos mientras señalaba disimuladamente al más terrible y grandote de todos los fortachones de la secundaria. Alice abrió rápidamente sus ojos y llevo sus dos pequeñas manitas directamente hacia su boca cubriéndola, creando un gesto que acompañaba a la perfección a su rostro, decorado con una notable mueca de sorpresa.

-Aun continua con vida? Dios Santo! Ese hombre tiene un ángel guardián que vela incansablemente por su alma, agrego ella pestañeando unas cuantas veces, intentando comprender la situación. Bufe confundida mientras le ofrecía a ella mi pequeño trozo de pizza, el cual Alice acepto deseosa.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo entender eso. En los pasillos se rumorea que los chicos lo aporrearon tan fuerte por haberlos desaprobado en su materia, que tuvieron que hacerle un trasplante de todos los órganos internos vitales.

-Wow, eso parece algo doloroso, de seguro mucho más que las puñaladas, grito ella con el enorme trozo de pizza en su boca, escupiendo pequeñas migajas en la mesa e intentando articular correctamente cada una de sus palabras. Con cuidado, tome una pequeña servilleta de papel que se encontraba en mi bandeja y e la arroje en las manos.

-Alice, que clase de comer es esa? Todos los chicos guapos van a espantarse con tan solo verte!

Ella sonrió molesta mientras intentaba tragar la enorme bola de masa que se alojaba en su pequeña boca, pero accidentalmente, Jasper, un pequeño chico rubio con ojos de un extraño color topacio y un cuerpazo realmente envidiable, que traía loca a Alice desde que éramos pequeñas, paso caminando muy cerca de nuestra mesa, y le regalo a mi demente y desesperada amiga la más tierna y seductora de las sonrisas, logrando que ella se atragantara con su propia comida casi de inmediato. A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, no pude evitar estallar en risas ante aquella imagen tan desenfrenadamente divertida.

Era muy extraño que alguien sacara de quicio a mi mejor amiga, pero si alguien tenía esa capacidad claramente asegurada, definitivamente era Jasper, cosa que me resultaba de lo mas graciosa.

-No es…. Cof! Cof!... No es… Cof!... Divertido!, dijo ella entre dientes, tosiendo sin ningún control sobre sí misma, pero por más que su extraña situación me diera algo de pena, no pude evitar el dejar de carcajear para así poder ayudarla. Pero de repente, mis ojos se concentraron en una imagen mas allá de la cafetería, mucho más lejos de todo el tumulto de gente gritando, deteniéndose justo en la puerta de entrada al salón, logrando acabar con mi risa casi al instante.

Cullen… Edward Cullen… El adonis de todo Forks, el hijo de la más adinerada pareja del lugar, el sueño y suspiro de todas las mujeres del pueblo, la más molesta de todas las molestias del mundo, se encontraba de pie junto a la mejor mesa del lugar.

Por qué necesariamente el chico más cruel, vil, vanidoso y popular de todo el planeta debía asistir justo a mi secundaria? Acaso sus padres no habían podido comprarle un estúpido lugar en el instituto privado de la ciudad? Dudaba mucho acerca de eso, ya que su familia era reconocida a nivel mundial por poseer increíbles sumas de dinero.

Suspire y arroje sin ganas mi manzana hacia mi pequeño bolso. El haberlo visto ese día me había impactado tan negativamente que hasta había perdido el apetito, y deseaba con locura no recuperarlo por el momento. Probar algún bocado en mi maldito estado seria como una bomba nuclear dentro de mi estomago.

-Demonios, susurre sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El se veía tan feliz, sonriendo junto a todos los demás chuchos millonarios de Forks, como si en verdad nada malo realmente se atreviera a perturbar en su hermosa y perfecta vida.

Millones de preguntas invadían mi cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo. Acaso alguna vez el había sentido el doloroso horror de perder a las personas más importantes de tu vida de manos de brutales asesinos mucho menores que tú? Otra de sus estúpidas y alegres carcajadas se dibujo en su rostro y resonó fuertemente en el lugar, contestando inmediatamente a mi pregunta mental.

De seguro, su mayor preocupación seria que alguno de sus brillantes cabellos color oro se despeinara de su perfecta cabeza. No podía comprender como era posible que alguien tan idiotamente descarado aun pisara el planeta.

-Por Dios Bella! Qué demonios te sucede? Acaso estas en otro mundo?, chillo Alice con su aguda voz muy cerca de mi oído, agitando sus pequeñas manos frente a mi rostro en un intento desesperado por devolverme a la Tierra, pero ni siquiera el susto que me provoco su repentino grito logro romper la dura mirada que fríamente le dirigía al sonriente chico. Al notar eso, mi mejor amiga se volteo para contemplar el motivo de mi notable distracción, y un segundo después de eso, regreso a su postura normal, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos, mientras una hermosa y sincera sonrisa decoraba su pequeña boca.

-Con que Cullen de nuevo, eh?, susurro pestañeando algo curiosa. Yo solo apreté mis manos fuertemente en dos puños, frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Lo odio, de veras lo detesto, le respondí entre dientes. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y luego se respaldo cómodamente en su silla agregándole algo de tensión completamente innecesaria al momento.

-Creo que estas algo confundida respecto al guaperas de Forks. Solo dices eso porque no lo conoces bien.

Había comprendido lo que Alice me había dicho a la perfección, pero en verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a ella, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo por el momento. Toda mi concentración se encontraba en el brillante grupete de Edward.

Me preguntaba cual sería su punto más débil… Quizá era perder una botella de gel, o hasta que se le rompiera su preciado cepillo de cabello… Fuera cual fuera, de seguro podría derribarlo simplemente con tocarlo con mi dedo… Pero de repente, un par de brillantes ojos color esmeralda brillante impactaron directamente contra los míos, obligándome de inmediato a bajar mi mirada, horrorosamente avergonzada. Forzadamente le obligue a mi abatido cerebro que olvidara la hermosa imagen de los preciosos ojos de Edward, para remplazarla con la respuesta a la pregunta que Alice me había hecho minutos antes.

-Y créeme que no me interesa conocerlo en absoluto. Las personas de ese tipo no merecen ni siquiera mis lamentos.

-Pero…. Vamos, que tan malo puede ser? Parece completamente inofensivo, agrego intentando argumentar su punto, un punto que para mi era completamente indiscutible.

-Lo parece, pero no lo es. Es gracias a ellos que estamos aquí, sumergidas involuntariamente en esta horrorosa y detestable situación. Espero no tener que acercarme nunca a él, ni siquiera sé como reaccionaria si tuviera que hacerlo, le reproche intentando no hacer contacto visual con Cullen una vez más.

Temía a lo que me podía suceder si esos brillantes ojos me atacaran una vez más, pero para mi propia suerte, un forzudo chico con una espalda terriblemente inmensa y un rostro dulcemente encantador llamo mi atención, espantando inmediatamente todos los malos sentimientos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido alojados en mi corazón.

Mmmm…. Quien será ese chico que de repente puso a Bella de tan buen humor? Tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo, jeje. Ahí les deje el cap, mis lectoras. Las amo! Y ojala que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas tardes lectoras! Como están? Primero que nada, les quería dar millones de gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado tanto la historia y de que se hayan tomado el tiempo de pasar y leerla. También quería decirles que con el tema de los one-shots que me pidieron algunas por mensajes, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlos, así que veré si puedo hacer 1 por semana hasta completar todos sus pedidos. Bueno, espero que disfruten de este cap. Un besote

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 4: Emmet.

Bella Pov.

-Emmet!, gritó Alice saltando de su silla, arrojándose directamente a los brazos de nuestro mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños.

-Hola Ali-Bonita, susurro él con su tan peculiar voz, para luego darme un muy fuerte y sofocante abrazo como saludo.

-Em… Mis…. No puedo… Respirar, susurre entre dientes, procurando zafarme de su monstruoso apretón de brazos. No era mi culpa que el fuese comparado inmediatamente con un enorme oso pardo cada vez que se lo colocaba a mi lado.

Yo era pequeña, frágil y muy pálida, mientras que el era muy alto, y sus músculos sobresalían de su piel, marcándose de inmediato en su típica ropa ajustada. Su historia en realidad era muy diferente a la mía, y radicalmente distinta a la de Alice, pero no por eso menos dolorosa.

Su madre había quedado embarazada de el cuándo aun era muy joven, y no había podido soportar el peso de tener que cargar con otra vida además de la de ella debido a su pésima situación económica, por lo que lo había abandonado en las puertas de una iglesia, una fría noche de invierno, para luego huir antes de que alguien pudiese verle el rostro. Por suerte, una vieja pareja de ancianitos que solo tenían como hija a una muy pequeña bebe que habían adoptado, lo encontraron y sin dudarlo demasiado decidieron acogerlo como su hijo para darle un hermanito con quien jugar a su pequeña bebe. Ellos fallecieron cuando el apenas tenía 16 años, por lo que Emmet había decidido estudiar y trabajar sin parar todos los días, para poder mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hermana pequeña, tan solo 1 año menor que él. Su vida en verdad era inspiradora, y el verlo siempre tan feliz y alegre sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara me hacía sentirme muy bien, inclusive hasta orgullosa de tenerlo como mejor amigo.

-Que tal estas, osito?, pregunto Alice a Em, mientras este se sentaba en nuestra mesa con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Se te ve bastante feliz esta mañana, agregue tratando de sonar indiferente.

Solo podrían existir 2 razones por las cuales mi extraño pero adorable amigo estaría tan feliz y contento de la vida, y ambas eran terriblemente malas, al menos para mí lo eran.

Una posibilidad se centraba en que Emmet hubiese logrado conseguir una cita con la chica más insoportable y popular de la secundaria, por lo que si me mostraba muy interesada respecto a eso, Em se pasaría horas y horas hablando sobre ello, cosa que odiaría completamente… Y la otra posibilidad era que mi mejor amigo hubiese ganado una sangrienta pelea, por lo que se entretendría un buen rato enseñándome todas sus asquerosas cicatrices y moretones, algo terriblemente repugnante. No tenía elección… La única salida que me quedaba para salvar a mis oídos de la gruesa voz de Emmet resonando en ellos durante horas era la indiferencia.

-Tengo razones para estarlo, corazón, respondió apoyando sus gruesos brazos en la vieja y desgastada mesa del comedor, intentando agregarle privacidad al intimo momento. Alice sonrió traviesa y me guiño uno de sus ojos, para luego regresar su vista al chico que se encontraba frente a ambas.

-Que paso? Finalmente venciste a Rose en las vencidas?, dijo ella en un tono bastante alto, al menos lo suficiente como para lograr poner nervioso a Em, quien se sonrojo y comenzó a sudar sin control alguno.

-Calla enana endemoniada, o te juro que incendiare tus pocos pares de zapatos!.

Emmet nunca había podido superar el hecho de que una de las chicas más ricas e idiotas de todo Forks le hubiese ganado en unas estúpidas vencidas. Para el ese tema era algo innombrable.

-Ya maldito! Cuenta porque demonios tienes esa sonrisa de ganador del bingo en tu rostro!, le grite sonriente empujándole suavemente su brazo, incitándole a que hablara. El rio algo divertido, como si se trajera algo bastante grande entre manos, y un segundo después comenzó a hablar sin parar.

-Recuerdan a Cullen?, pregunto distraído.

Yo bufe y me recosté en mi silla, desinteresándome por el tema casi de inmediato, mientras que la emoción invadía el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, haciéndola lucir casi igual que un niño pequeño en Navidad.

-Claro que lo recuerdo! Que hay con él? Acaso sus padres fueron estafados y ahora es uno más el montón?, susurro ella reprimiendo una leve carcajada.

Comprendí su diversión en el mismo instante en que adivine la expresión que su rostro mantenía.

Sería bastante gracioso ver a Edward "Ego y Orgullo" Cullen sumido en las mas horrorosa de las pobrezas, siendo que siempre se alteraba de tan solo ver una pequeña y diminuta arruga en su carísima y elegante camisa.

No podría imaginármelo en una situación como la mía. Me resultaba algo realmente imposible.

-Claro que no! Se trata de algo radicalmente distinto, que lamentablemente favorece a toda la comunidad de adinerados sin cerebro del lugar. Pues, como se ha estado rumoreando en todo el colegio esta semana, el más pequeño de los Cullen cumple años esta noche, y dará una fiesta enorme e inmensa en su casa, al igual que la del año pasado, dijo Emmet increíblemente emocionado, agregándole mucha más felicidad al momento.

Suspire y acomode levemente mi cabello hacia un costado, procurando no encontrarme con la pálida mirada de ojos esmeralda que por alguna extraña razón sentía sobre mi, al mismo tiempo en que me reincorporaba a la animada conversación que mantenían mis mejores amigos.

-No puedo comprender tu repentina emoción por ello, osito. Dudo acerca de que este año sea diferente a los otros tantos que ya pasaron, y en verdad estoy segura de que no estamos invitados a esa celebración. Nadie nos quiere ahí.

La brillante y enorme sonrisa que había colmado el rostro de Alice durante todo ese tiempo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, y una triste expresión se apodero de ella, haciéndome entristecerme de tan solo verla en ese estado.

-Bella tiene razón, nosotros nunca podremos asistir a ninguna de esas fiestas. No somos lo suficientemente elegantes como para hacerlo, dijo con algo de desilusión en su chillona y aguda voz.

Emmet nos observo con una sonrisa cómplice, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a hurguetear curiosamente en su vieja y pequeña mochila.

-Tienen razón, mis pequeñas genios, no estamos invitados, ni siquiera figuramos en la lista, pero no se preocupen por nada innecesario, yo ya le encontré una solución a eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo a todas! Hoy, finalmente (y para mi suerte) ya es viernes, y debido a que no me han dejado tanta tarea para hacer de la escuela, posiblemente suba más de 1 capítulo. Hasta ahora tengo pensado subir dos capis: este que voy a subir ahora que sería el capítulo número 5 (que es bastante largo), y luego el capítulo número 6. Así que veré si ando con ganas de escribir y con inspiración, y les subiré muchos caps. Besos, nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 5: El plan.

Bella Pov.

Observé a mi amiga realmente confundida por las profundas esperanzas que Em aún sostenía, procurando encontrar la respuesta en sus brillantes ojos, pero esta, al igual que yo, se encontraba terriblemente perdida.

De un momento a otro, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmín muy fuerte y vivaz, y comenzó a gritarle a mi mejor amigo sin ninguna compasión por él.

-Qué demonios hiciste, McCarty? Dime por favor que no golpeaste a nadie de su banda para que nos ingresaran en la lista de su fiesta de cumpleaños, porque si así lo hiciste te juro que te hare pedazos con mis propias manos! Sabes el riesgo al que nos expones peleándote con ellos? Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que es?

-Alice, susurre procurando calmar un polco la feroz ira que por un momento había tomado posesión de mi pacífica y tranquila amiga, pero esta parecía no escuchar a nadie, solamente a sí misma.

-Nos llenarán de juicios! Quién sabe cuánto deberemos pagarles para cerrarles la maldita boca! Emmet! Sabes que no estoy en la más hermosa de las situaciones como para tener que darles tantos billetes! Eso me dejaría en la calle! Más aún de lo que ya lo estoy!

-Alice!, le grité perdiendo los estribos. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la mesa, haciendo remarcas las venas a través de su pálida piel, y eso, aunque no era algo muy común en mi mejor amiga, me indicaba que nada andaba bien, al menos no con ella en ese estado.

-Cálmate! Siéntate y bebe algo de soda, agregué pausadamente mientras que su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse una vez más.

-Ahora, que ya se te pasaron las ganas de asesinar a alguien, escuchemos la explicación que Emmet nos tiene, y realmente espero que sea muy buena, dije intentando ocultar lo fastidiada que me encontraba en aquel momento.

-Gracias Bellita, te debo una, susurró el muy cerca de mi oído, al menos lo suficiente como para que solamente yo y él lo escucháramos.

-Tranquila, duende de jardín. No he golpeado a nadie para meternos en la lista.

-Entonces como has logrado ingresarnos?, dudo mucho que te hayas relacionado con el chico guapetón, preguntó mi mejor amiga mientras una adorable sonrisa comenzaba a apoderarse de sus labios una vez más.

-Tengo mis contactos, susurró el finalmente, mientras nos extendía dos brillantes entradas, muy parecidas a las de los conciertos de rock que alguna vez había admirado a través de una vidriera de alguna tienda del pueblo. Por un segundo, ese estilo me resultó llamativo y encantador, pero un momento después de haberla contemplado detalladamente, la arrojé asqueada a las manos de Emmet, como si se tratara de una bomba.

-Ni piensen que iré, les dije intentando que mi voz sonara algo desanimada, aunque en realidad estaba horrorosamente furiosa.

El sabía muy bien que mi odio hacia Edward era algo realmente superior a lo demás, y aún así, Emmet siempre buscaba algo para molestarme con el cada vez que le fuese posible.

.Por qué no?, susurró Alice con su tierna carita, intentando convencerme de lo contrario, pero en realidad era en vano…

Yo nunca cambiaría de opinión con respecto a Cullen, ni siquiera lo haría por ella.

-No soportaría estar rodeada de tanta hipocresía durante horas. Eso sería demasiado para mi ajetreado cerebro.

Em entrecerró sus ojos, y luego sonrió cínicamente, espantándome de inmediato.

-No seas tonta, Bella… Iremos para divertirnos, pero no de la manera en la que piensas.

Alice golpeó algo confundida a Em en la mano, y luego frunció el seño.

-Basta de tanto misterio, Osito. Qué demonios tienes en mente?

-Un muy buen plan, y creo que funcionará a la perfección. Si todo sale según lo he planeado, podremos fácilmente darle su merecido a ese maldito patán engreído de una vez por todas.

-Al fin nuestro glorioso Emmet ha hecho uso de su diminuto cerebro para pensar en algo más que simplemente golpes y puñetazos!, gritó Alice aplaudiendo animadamente como si en verdad hubiésemos presenciado un extraño milagro de la naturaleza.

Yo reí divertida y me uní a su estúpido, infantil pero bastante divertido juego, buscando que Em se enfadara.

-Tranquilo duende, mis ideas no se alejan demasiado de eso. Sabes que las peleas son mis aficiones, respondió el obligando a Alice a que se calmara. Esta rodó sus ojos y bufó decepcionada.

-Vamos Al, fue bueno mientras duró, pero admite que ambas sabíamos que esa repentina alegría no duraría para siempre. Es imposible alejar al fumador de la nicotina por mucho tiempo.

-Cállense!, respondió el algo molesto por nuestras boas acusaciones, para luego retomar son su relato.

.Los chicos de la banda y yo le daremos una lección que él jamás en la vida podrá olvidar, pero necesitamos de dos hermosas chicas que nos cubran para que los guardias de su casa no sepan que fuimos nosotros, y es ahí donde ustedes entrarán en acción. Una lo seducirá, y la otra lo atraerá hacia nosotros, como la carnada perfecta. Que dicen?

Luego de un terrible silencio que pareció casi eterno, Alice comenzó a dar pequeños grititos llenos de emoción, para que luego un hermoso brillo se apoderara de sus ojos.

-Pues lo haré, sin duda será divertido, pero tendremos que conseguir muchos recursos para que él no lo entienda. De dónde obtendremos el dinero?

-No se preocupen por eso, tengo absolutamente todo bajo control. Solo necesito de su presencia. Bella, tú qué dices? Te nos unes?, preguntó Em extendiéndome cuidadosamente el brillante boleto, como incitándome a tomarlo.

Cuidadosamente voltee a ver a Cullen, quien estaba burlándose animadamente de un pobre chico vestido con unas cuantas ropas viejas, sucias y gastadas. En verdad, la mayoría del tiempo el parecía ser inocente, e inclusive alguna vez hasta había llegado a creer que el realmente lo era, pero observarlo en esa situación quebró mi alma y le dio paso a la más grande e incontrolable de las iras.

El no era superior a mí, no era superior a ningún otro… Quizá podría haber creído que lo era, pero estaba realmente equivocado, y era momento de que finalmente alguien se lo demostrara.

Con lentitud y procurando no ser demasiado brusca, le quite el trozo de papel dorado y negro de las manos a Em, arrepintiéndome casi de inmediato.

-Muy bien, Bella! Este plan lentamente comienza a tomar forma, susurró él con una extraña sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Yo suspiré y guardé la invitación en lo más profundo de mi bolso, rogando porque nadie lo hubiese visto en mis manos.

De repente, la campana sonó estruendosamente, comunicándonos que el día finalmente había terminado y ya era momento de regresar a nuestras casas.

Alice saltó de su lugar terriblemente emocionada y me obligó a acompañarla en esa ocasión, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de despedirme de Emmet.

-Oh, por Dios, Bella! Será tan divertido! No puedo esperar a ver la expresión en la perfecta cara de Edward cuando nos vea ahí! Será para tomar una fotografía.

La observé algo asustada y suspiré. En verdad me aterraba la simple idea de que el maldito egocéntrico nos encontrara ahí dentro. Quien sabe todo lo que él nos podía hacer? Pero ya era tarde, le había dado mi palabra a mis amigos, y ellos contaban con mi ayuda, por lo que debería cumplir con nuestro plan.

Después de todo, alguna vez llegaría el momento en el que tendría que olvidar los miedos y la cobardía que pensar en Cullen me causaba para enfrentarme a los hechos, y esa ocasión era malditamente perfecta.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días lectoras! Aquí de nuevo yo, trayéndoles un capítulo que recién termino de escribir, jeje. Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews! La verdad es que me fascina conectarme y ver que algunas me dejan sus comentarios y sus saludos, es algo muy lindo. Bueno, quería contarles para las que todavía no sepan, que luego de tantos pedidos de one-shots comencé a escribir uno, jeje. Se llama "Sentimientos Ocultos" y está en mi perfil. Porfis si pueden pásense, si? Gracias Ahora el capítulo (dedicado a mi amadísimo Robert Pattinson por su cumpleaños)…

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 6: Preparación.

Bella Pov.

*1 HORA ANTES DE LA FIESTA*

-Voy a asesinarte, le susurré suave y lentamente a Emmet, mientras que caminaba hacia el enorme espejo que se encontraba en uno de los pequeños cuartos de su casa, procurando no tropezarme ni mucho menos caerme gracias a los altísimos tacones que Alice me había obligado a usar.

-Juro que voy a hacerlo, definitivamente no ahora, en este mismísimo momento, pero ten por seguro que algún día lo hare, y te arrepentirás de haberme obligado a vestir con esta ridícula ropa.

-Vamos, Bella, no te ves para nada mal! Si Cullen se encontrara contigo justo en ese segundo, de seguro se le saltarían los ojos de tan solo verte, respondió el sonriendo alegremente, mientras que reacomodaba por decima vez en ese minuto su elegante corbata de moño negra.

Suspire horrorosamente frustrada mientras alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de mi brillante vestido color azul, intentando que luciera mucho más perfecto de lo que ya era.

En verdad estaba realmente sorprendida… Los deslumbrantes vestidos, los hermosos zapatos y el carísimo maquillaje que Emmet había conseguido para que yo y Alice nos alistáramos debía ser terriblemente costoso… Pues solo bastaba con mirar las etiquetas y el nombre de las bolsas para saber que todo eso era de importantes marcas de moda líderes del momento, pero mi cabeza estaba repleta de dudas que rondaban acerca de cómo había hecho mi humilde mejor amigo para comprar todo eso, siendo que ni siquiera los tres juntos podríamos pagar ni un solo uno de los cuantos labiales que se exhibían victoriosos sobre una pequeña mesa de metal vieja, junto a todo el resto de elementos que los tres habíamos utilizado a lo largo de esa tarde.

-De acuerdo mis queridos modelos, ya es hora de irnos!, chillo Alice caminando alegremente hacia nosotros, luciendo como una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas.

Ella llevaba un largo vestido de color rojo oscuro, con algunos bordados a la altura de la cintura, y con volados brillantes cayendo por doquier, todo eso combinado con un par de sandalias de color negro, demasiado altas -o al menos lo suficiente- como para no sobrevivir en caso de tropezarte con ellas. El cabello lo llevaba escogido elegantemente con un lazo, y apenas se había maquillado, pero aun así se veía realmente encantadora.

Sin ninguna duda, la sencillez era su punto más fuerte.

-Aun es muy temprano, Alice. Debemos llegar algo más tarde que el resto, cuando el lugar ya este repleto de gente, y así nos será mucho mas sencillo confundirnos con los hipócritas como Cullen, dijo Em en forma de respuesta, mientras se daba por vencido con respecto a su corbata, y mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, tomaba su saco que combinada con su traje y muy delicadamente se lo colocaba.

Suspire resignada y me senté en una vieja silla de madera mientras me quitaba los brillantes zapatos que misteriosamente se asemejaban a vitales trampas mortales, y los arrojaba suavemente al suelo.

-No creen que esto es demasiado? Se suponía que debíamos engañar a Edward discretamente, no deslumbrar al estúpido chico sin cerebro mientras morimos en el intento a causa de estos tacones, les reproche a mis dos mejores amigos, quienes me observaban divertidos.

Alice corrió con velocidad a mi lado y tomo los zapatos rápidamente, acunándolos en sus brazos como si fueran pequeños bebes.

Aun no podía comprender como era posible que ella corriera tan cómodamente utilizando semejantes plataformas.

-Pero claro que no es demasiado! Nuestro propósito es engañar a ese maldito hipócrita que tanto odias, y si de veras queremos cumplir con el plan que Emmet "Cabeza hueca" McCartney ideó, debemos lucir como supermodelos.

"Y en verdad lo parecemos", me susurré a mí misma, mientras dirigía la vista hacia mis manos, cubiertas ligeramente por un par de guantes del mismo tono que el vestido.

Me resultaba casi imposible creer que la bellísima mujer que minutos antes había visto en el espejo, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que yo.

Alice había hecho un trabajo excelente conmigo, haciéndome lucir como una modelo de alta costura, de esas de los catálogos de modas.

Mi cabello estaba recogido hacia un lado, mientras unos adorables rizos caían suavemente sobre mi hombro desnudo. El vestido era realmente asombroso. No tenía breteles, ni mucho menos mangas, y se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo, como si especialmente hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para mí. Era de un tono azul brillante, con un discreto tajo a un costado, y con pequeños cristales brillantes esparcidos por doquier.

Suspire y sin ganas recibí los zapatos que Alice me extendía para colocármelos una vez más.

-Aun así, creo que estoy arreglada de por demás. Es algo exagerado.

-No es exagerado!, agregó Emmet. –Después de todo, la que seducirá a Cullen serás tu.

Algo dentro de ser estalló en millones de pedazos con un cristal fraccionado, permitiendo que la ira que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido guardada muy dentro de mi corazón, se apoderara de mi.

-QUE YO QUE?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas! Volví y les he traído un cap. Disculpen por no actualizar antes, he tenido muchas tareas escolares y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Aproveche que tenía un tiempito libre para actualizar mi one-shot, y ya que estoy aquí aprovecho para actualizar esta también, jeje. Dejen sus reviews, Porfis! Las amo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 7: Atrapada.

Bella Pov.

-No me interesa cuán arreglada e irreconocible me encuentre esta noche!, les grité algo fastidiada a mis dos mejores amigos, quienes me observaban divertidos parados justo frente a mí, con dos enormes sonrisas triunfales clavadas justo en medio de sus rostros.- Yo no seré la que seducirá a Cullen, ese es el error más grande que podrán cometer en toda su vida, y agradezcan que se lo estoy advirtiendo en este momento, justo a tiempo para que se arrepientan.

La discusión que habíamos mantenido desde que habíamos salido de la casa de mi mejor amigo hasta ese momento en el que habíamos ingresado al increíble parque de la mansión Cullen, se había centrado básicamente en mi negación por interpretar un papel que jamás en la vida podría tomar, y por la seguridad que Alice y Emmet me daban acerca de que todo saldría bien, cosa que yo sabia era toda una farsa.

Cullen y Swan era una mala mezcla. Siempre lo habría sido y por toda la eternidad lo sería. La hipocresía no podía juntarse con la humildad.

-Vamos Bella, ya estamos aquí! No podemos irnos ahora, no vestidos así. Sabes que lo que diría tu madre si te viera enfundada en ese vestido? Tú la conoces mejor que yo, por lo que no tengo que recordarte sus posibles palabras, argumento Alice, sabiendo que mi madre se enfadaría terriblemente de tan solo verme vestida con un vestido tan caro y elegante como el mío, a pesar de que en verdad me había salido gratis. Pero aun así, no quería desafiar a su espantoso carácter, por lo que huir del lugar no era una opción. Mi corazón se contrajo de tan solo pensar en que me encontraba encerrada entre la espada y la pared, sin necesidad de libertad posible, al menos no hasta más avanzada la noche.

-Bueno, pero tú, Alice! Estas más preparada que yo en ese tema del coqueteo! Ambas sabemos que soy incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien desconocido por más de 1 minuto. Como supones que seduciré al chico casi una hora hasta que todos los demás integrantes de la banda de Emmet estén aquí?, pregunte horrorizada. Me aterraba la simple idea de imaginarme flirteando con Edward Cullen, en la esquina del salón de su enorme mansión. Sería un blanco perfecto para las burlas, y me convertiría en el tema más discutido entre los chuchos millonarios.

-Ese no es el punto! No necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que sepa de coqueteo para que vaya con él a distraerlo, sino que precisamos de alguien capaz de desconcentrarlo totalmente y dejarlo fuera de juego, y aunque no te guste para nada la idea, los tres sabemos que la chica ideal para desarrollar esa tarea eres tú, agrego Emmet seriamente, como si estuviese seguro a muerte de sus palabras.

Próximamente haría que se tragase todas y cada una de esas letras con un solo golpe de mi puño pero no ahí, no frente a todos. No necesitaba generarme más problemas de los que de seguro tendría.

-Ustedes están ciegos, Cullen jamás podría fijarse en mi... Miren lo que soy! Eso es relativamente imposible, y todos lo saben! El chico busca a alguien extravagante y egocéntrica, como Alice…

-Hey!, grito mi mejor amiga ofendida, a punto de arrojarse sobre mí para proporcionarme una buena cantidad de innecesarios golpes. Me reí divertida de su expresión, y un segundo después argumente mis palabras lo mejor que pude. Lo que menos quería era ganarme una bofetada de mi mejor amiga y terminar con el rostro morado por el resto de la semana.

-Vamos Al, sabes que lo digo en el mejor sentido.

-Aun así, Bella. Yo no soy para nada extravagante y egocéntrica…

-No! Claro que no lo eres!, grito Emmet moviendo sus brazos por todas partes, agregándole mas ironía a sus palabras de la que naturalmente estas a tenían.

-Cállate, McCartney! Te arrepentirás si te sigues burlando de mi!, le respondió ella enfadada, mientras su rostro se teñía de una tonalidad rojo carmín.

-Cálmense! Conociéndolos tan bien como lo hago, sé muy bien que ustedes terminaran aquí a los golpes. Debemos de buscarle solución al problemin con Cullen, murmure observándolos fijamente. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ellos no me observaban a mí, sino a lo que se encontraba justo detrás de mi espalda. Parecían como asombrados, y a la vez excitados. Eso no era nada bueno.

-Qué demonios…., pregunte confundida mientras los observaba alejarse con velocidad. No comprendía nada ni tampoco podía ver hacia donde se dirigían, lo único que pude observar antes de que mis dos amigos se esfumaran por completo, fue un guiño de parte de Emmet, y un "Buena suerte" saliendo de los rojos labios de Alice.

-Hola, murmuro alguien detrás de mí, con una voz increíblemente encantadora y musical, voz que logro desconcentrarme por un segundo, antes de enviarme una vez más a la realidad, para darme cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad.

Siempre había contemplado a Cullen desde lejos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo muy cerca de mí, y en ese momento el solo se encontraba a dos pasos de mi cuerpo, luciendo perfecto y brillando en toda su gloria.

No pude evitar observarlo ligeramente, simplemente para asegurarme de que ese ángel caído del cielo en verdad era él. Edward se veía como un príncipe, vestido con un brillante esmoquin negro y con el cabello levemente despeinado, como siempre lo llevaba. Sin ninguna duda encantador.

-Hola, dije intentando parecer feliz, pero en realidad mis sentimientos eran todos los contrarios.

"Malditos Alice y Emmet! Me pagaran esto! Querida amiga, ve despidiéndote de tus amados zapatos de rebajas y de Jasper. Luego de que suelte unos cuantos secretos sucios de ti, el nunca jamás volverá a acercarse a tu estúpido cuerpo de duende, y tu Emmet, espera a que le cuente a todos los de la secundaria que aun duermes con tu osito Barry, serás el centro de las burlas!" , Pensó mi resentida cabeza, que aun no podía creer el abandono que mis dos mejores amigos habían ejercido en mi.

-Que hace una dama tan encantadora como tu sola en esta noche? Abandonarte debería ser un delito, susurro caballerosamente, intentando coquetear conmigo. Lo observe con una expresión de completa sorpresa. No habían pasado más de 2 segundos desde que me había saludado, y el chico ya trataba de conquistarme.

Sin ninguna duda, estaba peor de lo que creía.

-Cuál es tu nombre?, me pregunto adorablemente. –Creo conocerte de algún lado…

"Demonios" , pensé internamente. Emmet no había mencionado nada acerca de nombres. Debería revelar mi verdadera identidad? O por el contrario debería inventarme algún nombre de súper modelo seductor tal como: Stephania Gucci, o en último caso, Leticie LeFrave? No, eso sonaba demasiado extravagante.

"Piensa, piensa", re repetí mentalmente. Debía de apurarme, o Cullen comenzaría a sospechar de mí. El chico parecía ser un cabeza hueca –y seguramente lo era- pero no pasaría por alto que alguien se cuestionara tanto su nombre. Eso sería muy raro.

-Rosemary!, le grite con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro llena de felicidad, aunque luego de un segundo me percate de que Edward me observaba raro.

"Claro, Bella. Recuerda que el no escucha tus conversaciones mentales y supuestamente tampoco sabe del plan. Es obvio que pensara que estás loca", dicto mi conciencia.

Edward me observo algo divertido, y un segundo después, una hermosa sonrisa torcida se apodero de sus perfectos labios, haciéndolo lucir mucho más atractivo de lo que naturalmente ya lo era.

-Rosemary? Estas segura? No pareces una "Rosemary", argumento entrecerrando uno de sus ojos. De inmediato comencé a alterarme… El ya sospechaba del plan, y ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos. Definitivamente Alice debería haberse ocupado de ese trabajito. Si ella estuviese en mi lugar, ya habría llegado a la sexta fase con el chico.

-Sí, soy… Rosemary? Ehhh… digo, soy Rosemary!, repetí insegura, dándole cierto tono de duda a mi voz. Genial, seguía anotando puntos en mi contra.

-Estás segura?, pregunto una vez más.

-Vas a saber tu mi nombre mejor que yo?, le dije intentando parecer ruda, a pesar de que en verdad me encontraba desesperada. El pánico estaba a un segundo de apoderarse de mí.

-Pues, por alguna extraña razón se me hace que tú no te llamas así. Creo que tu nombre es diferente, quizá algo más… atractivo. Acaso tu nombre no es Isabella? Más precisamente Isabella Swan, si no me equivoco, dijo el muy seguro de sí mismo, petrificándome al instante.

Como sabia mi nombre? El jamás había hablado conmigo, simplemente a veces cruzábamos miradas, pero nunca de cerca. Nuestros grupos sociales no podían fusionarse, y dudaba acerca de que él le hubiese preguntado a alguien quien era realmente yo.

"Demonios, Bella. Te metiste en un lio demasiado grande como para defenderte tu solita", susurro mi conciencia una vez más. "El está en todo su derecho, y tú en el territorio del enemigo. Vas perdiendo".

"Gracias por recordarme que mi vida acabo, amiga", le respondí frustrada, sin dejar de observar a la imponente figura masculina que tenia frente a mí.

Definitivamente, Alice y Emmet estaba al principio de mi lista de futuros golpes y asesinatos, claro… Si sobrevivía a ese encuentro con Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas tardes a todas! Hoy logré librarme un poco del colegio y vine a subirles un cap. tempranito. Muchísimas gracias por todas las alertas que le pusieron a mi fic y también a quienes lo agregaron como favorito. Me siento muy feliz de que les guste Aquí va el nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrado leerlo…

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 7: La charla.

BELLA POV:

De mis labios no salían ni siquiera palabras de disculpa. Por alguna extraña razón se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta, formando un nudo que me hacía sentir de la peor manera posible.

Había subestimado demasiado la casi inexistente inteligencia de Edward Cullen, y de seguro eso me traería problemas… Muchos problemas. Inclusive ya podía sentir a los guardias de seguridad sobre mí, arrastrándome fuera de la preciosísima mansión de él.

-Yo… yo de veras… pues, no sé qué decir, le dije como pude, intentando que mi temblorosa voz sonara lo más seria que me fue posible. No quería verme débil ante él, no quería hacerlo ante nadie.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras protegerte de mí. Se lo que dice la gente sobre Edward Cullen en los pasillos de la secundaria, respondió sonriendo encantadoramente, como si de veras no le interesara en absoluto mi pequeña mentira. Entrecerré mis ojos y lo observe fijamente.

-No te molesta que te haya mentido?, le pregunte desconfiada. Una persona con su ego no soportaría mentiras de nadie, ni siquiera provenientes de sí mismo.

-Para nada, susurró con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, pero con algo de melancolía a la vez. Su rostro era tan dulce, y parecía tan suave, por un segundo quise levantar mi mano y acariciar una de sus mejillas, pero me contuve de hacerlo. El ya pensaba que yo era rara, y no necesitaba agregarle más puntos innecesarios a su favor.

-Am… Y no te preocupes, no dicen cosas tan malas de ti en la escuela, agregue intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Dudaba mucho acerca de que él en verdad lo necesitase, pero por alguna razón no pude contenerme, y tuve que ayudarlo. Parecía algo más triste que minutos antes.

-Créeme, se lo que dicen de mí mucho mejor que tu, y en verdad no me molesta. Me acostumbre a que me idolatren, dijo con aires de autosuficiencia. Apreté mis manos en dos puños y suspire, intentando calmarme. Cuando me había convencido de que quizá Cullen era un chico normal y sentimental, salía a relucir su lado más egocéntrico y superficial. –Lo que no creía era que tu, una chica que normalmente parece ser original, fuese a creer en lo que dicen todos por ahí. No sabía que eras tan… superficial.

Me reí irónicamente al mismo tiempo en que mi conciencia comenzaba a gruñir. Ese maldito idiota intentaba decirme que era yo? O acaso trataba de obligarme a pensar de alguna manera diferente? De cualquier forma, cada vez anotaba más puntos para la golpiza, y su nombre estaba primero en la lista de a quienes debía golpear, por sobre mis queridísimos amigos.

-Oh genial, así que ahora me conoces perfectamente. Esta más que claro que ni siquiera sabes quién soy, y si conoces mi nombre ha de ser porque alguno de los malditos entrometidos sociales, chuchos millonarios de tus amigos han de haber estado chusmeteando por ahí, y me habrán oído llamar, le grite en su cara sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Me sentía débil cuando estaba frente a él, su mirada era penetrante, pero muy encantadora a la vez, casi hipnotizadora. Pero de cualquier modo, no podía permitirme caer en sus encantos, ese era un lujo del que no podía gozar.

-Tranquila, preciosa No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, al menos no esta noche… Simplemente quería confesarte mis pensamientos, agrego riendo mientras me tomaba de las manos. Lo mire horrorizada. Primero, el me decía que me conocía muy bien, y 5 segundos después comenzaba a coquetear conmigo? La bipolaridad se percibía en el ambiente.

Fuertemente me zafe de su agarre y comencé a descargar toda la furia que se había mantenido oculta en mi ser. Ya no tenía intenciones de seducirlo y seguir el plan. No hacía falta que Emmet lo golpeara, yo bien podría acabar con el solo con mis puños.

-Guárdate tus pensamientos donde más gustes, y no los sueltes al aire. Siento que mi coeficiente intelectual decae más a cada segundo que estoy a tu lado. Eres un hipócrita superficial, ya querría verte si no estuvieras en tu casa y rodeado de tus chuchos, haber si podrías conmigo.

Me aplaudí internamente, el pobre de Edward me observaba sorprendido. De seguro Cullen no contaba con que yo fuera a defenderme, y trato de pescarme con la guardia baja, pero no lo hizo, mis muros siempre estaban arriba, y siempre lo estarían.

De repente, un montón de gente comenzó a detenerse a nuestro lado, observando la recién iniciada pelea, cosa que solo logro enfuréceme más de lo que ya lo estaba. Edward había logrado convertir nuestra discusión en un espectáculo público. Lo había hecho intencionalmente? De ser así, entonces vería lo que en verdad era capaz de decir…

-Te juro, algún día te volare todos esos perfectos dientes de tu maldita boca, y vamos a ver si vas a venirme a confesar tus estúpidos pensamientos. Usa la cabeza, chico! De veras, si utilizaras ese estúpido cerebro que tienes para algo más que simplemente ligar con chicas, podrías llegar a ser algo más en la vida que simplemente un estúpido egocéntrico que pretende llevarse el mundo por delante.

-Bella, por favor…, murmuro algo avergonzado. Yo también lo estaría si su lugar fuese el mío, ya que todos sus amigos lo observaban concentrados en mis palabras, riéndose y aplaudiendo de vez en cuando.

-No me llames Bella!, le grite frustrada. –No tienes el derecho de hacerlo, y aun no he terminado contigo. Porque te crees superior? Porque siempre pasas por encima de los demás? Tú no eres superior a nadie, ni siquiera eres superior a mí. Lo que haces es caer bajo, y yo ya te he ganado sin siquiera ser popular.

Dentro de mi cerebro me debatía entre lo que había hecho. Tal vez había sido demasiado, el pobre Cullen simplemente había querido ser seductor conmigo, claro que todo le había salido al revés. Pero no me importaba en realidad, finalmente me había descargado y por primera vez en toda mi vida había sabido defenderme bien ante un chucho millonario. Si Alice y Emmet estuviesen por ahí, de seguro se sentirían orgullosos de su mejor amiga.

Edward me observaba terriblemente enfadado, con sus manos cerradas en puños, mientras todos alrededor de él se reían de la escenita que había comenzado simplemente porque Edward había querido subestimarme. Pero en verdad, ya ni siquiera me preocupaba que me sacaran de la fiesta, a pesar de que el plan había cambiado, me sentía terriblemente feliz. No todos podían humillar a alguien simplemente con palabras.

Hecho un demonio, me tomo por la muñeca y quiso arrastrarme con él a algún lugar fuera de ahí, pero a pesar de mis enormes tacones de 20 centímetros, pude plantarme en el suelo, y quedarme justo en el lugar en el que estaba.

-Qué demonios haces?, le grite sonriente. Me sentía toda una ganadora, pero al parecer eso le enfureció mucho más, ya que simplemente me cargo sobre su hombro con una destreza increíble y comenzó a caminar velozmente.

Lo golpee fuertemente y también intente bajarme de sus hombros, pero él no se daba por vencido. No tenía miedo de Edward, ni mucho menos de lo que me pudiese hacer, pero si tenía mucho miedo de mi misma. Si él me seguía provocando, yo no sabría cómo podría responder. Y quizá, mi respuesta no fuera muy benefactora ara el…

De repente, y sin previo aviso, la tierra volvió a estar debajo de mis pies, lo que me hizo tambalearme un poco. Aun no me recuperaba de mi pequeño y corto viaje, cuando él me tomo fuertemente de las muñecas y me sacudió en el aire.

-Que te sucede?, le pregunte mientras mi mirada se encontraba con su rostro, rojo de la furia.

-Cómo pudiste dar semejante espectáculo frente a mis amigos?, estás loca, dijo furioso. –En mi casa y en mi cumpleaños, no puedo permitírtelo.

-Oh claro, ahora necesito tu permiso para gritarte la verdad frente a tus ojos, le respondí sin ni siquiera una pizca de pena en mis palabras. No estaba arrepentida en absoluto de lo que había hecho.

El sonrió seductoramente y luego aflojo su agarre, pero no totalmente.

-Si tanto querías pasar tiempo conmigo, deberías habérmelo dicho, y no tendrías que haberme hecho pasar por todo eso, murmuro guiñándome un ojo.

Sin pensarlo más me solté del, y con fuerza le golpee en su mejilla. Me había ofendido, y de la peor manera.

-No te pienses que todas las mujeres están enloquecidas por ti. Si hubiese querido pasar tiempo contigo te lo habría dicho, y no habría armado un histeriqueo de celos como lo que tu pretendes que hice. Yo no soy así, al menos tengo dignidad y clase, cosa que a ti te falta. No te creas perfecto, pues no lo eres, y antes de que tú seas perfecto, primero lo seré yo. Ya acabe contigo, no me busques, ni vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, ni siquiera me mires. Considérate afortunado por esta noche, le grite con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me alejaba del lugar.

No sabía a donde iría ni mucho menos como llegaría a mi casa. Solo quería salir de ahí. Me sentía cruelmente ofendida, usada y avergonzada. El plan no se había cumplido, al menos no por mi parte.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas! Cómo están? Yo estoy aquí, ocultándome de mis tareas del colegio, jeje. Les he traído un nuevo cap.! La verdad no tenía ganas de escribir puesto que estuve terminando "Sentimientos ocultos" y me había quedado sin tiempo, pero aquí volví, con un nuevo cap. de esta historia. La verdad muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews y agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas. Las amo, lectoras. Son las mejores del mundo! Si tienen algún tiempito pásense por mi historia "Full Moon", si? Las amo!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 7: Destino.

BELLA POV:

Otra semana había quedado atrás, y finalmente era lunes de nuevo.

Hubiese preferido un millón de veces más continuar durmiendo antes que tener que despertarme, puesto que en mis sueños todo era mucho más hermoso que en la realidad. Pero solamente era eso, solamente sueños, pensamientos estúpidos que no podía ignorar, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado.

De seguro afuera llovía… No había visto el paisaje aquella mañana, pero podía percibir el frío sobre mi piel… Fuerte y muy duro, con ganas de atacar a todo y a todos sin piedad, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se interpusiese en su camino.

Suspire y cubrí mi cabeza con mi vieja manta de lana, intentando conciliar el sueño una vez más. Hubiese dado lo que fuese porque aquella mañana la escuela hubiese estado cerrada, pero mis deseos no giraban precisamente alrededor del tiempo climático…

En absoluto me arrepentía de lo que había sucedido en la casa de Cullen, por el contrario, me sentía increíblemente orgullosa de mi misma, pero estaba realmente alterada.

Por alguna extraña razón, la ira me había hecho perder los estribos y no había pensado en ningún momento acerca de las consecuencias que aquel pequeño acto de vandalismo podría traerme.

En verdad me sorprendía mucho que nadie hubiese ido a derribar mi casa aún, y de veras rogaba que Edward fuese capaz de perdonar mis ofensivas palabras y no buscara venganza contra mí.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro mis ánimos y mi guardia habían quedado hasta el suelo, al menos lo suficiente como para volverme increíblemente vulnerable.

Suspire y perezosamente me refregué mis ojos, intentando despertarme de mi horrible estado de semi-inconsciencia.

-Cariño, todo está en orden?, pregunto mi agradable madre con un tono muy dulce de voz. De tan solo escucharla hablar detrás de la puerta de mi habitación, pude notar que estaba preocupada, y de seguro la razón de ello era debido a que me la había pasado días tirada en mi cama, precisamente desde la fiesta de Cullen.

-Sí, mamá. Me encuentro muy bien, por qué preguntas?, le grité intentando parecer convincente, a pesar de que en realidad me sentía pesimamente mal.

De inmediato ella abrió la pequeña puerta de madera, y caminando muy lentamente se sentó al borde de mi cama, al mismo tiempo en que me sonreía. Amaba a mi madre, era lo más importante en toda mi vida.

-Es que… No te he visto my bien desde la semana pasada. Acaso te has pescado alguna gripe?, agrego colocando su mano en mi frente.

Una parte de mi quería decir que sí, que en realidad estaba enferma, pero la parte racional me obligaba a ser honesta.

En caso de decir que me encontraba resfriada o algo por el estilo, significaría la insistencia de mi madre por pagarme algún doctor, cosa que le quitaría dinero completamente innecesario.

-No, mamá. Estos días he tenido muchos exámenes y les he tenido que explicar a Alice y a Emmet algunos temas que no comprendían. Justo por eso estoy exhausta, le susurre sentándome en la cama, observándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella suspiro y me besó la frente cuidadosamente, al mismo tiempo en que observaba su reloj.

-De acuerdo cariño. Creo que lo mejor sería que hoy te ausentaras.

-No… Mamá, yo quiero mantener mi reporte de asistencias completo, no voy a ausentarme simplemente por sentirme agotada, murmure cubriéndome el rostro. Me sentía terriblemente mal de tan solo recordar la noche en casa de Cullen. De seguro haber estado peleando con aquel imbécil hipócrita me había ligado alguna enfermedad. Después de todo, no me sentía muy bien.

-No hija. Jamás faltas, y nunca en la vida te había visto tan mal. Creo que hoy puedes ausentarte. Quedate en casa, descansa y adelanta tus deberes. Mañana podrás ir, dijo ella seriamente.

Suspire y asentí. Nunca podría discutir nada con mi madre. Ella siempre tenía la última palabra. Pero me alegraba no tener que agregar más letras al asunto. En verdad no quería hablar con nadie… Tenía miedo.

-En cuanto llegue a la oficina tratare de llamar a Alice y le avisare a su tía que hoy no irás a la secundaria. No te preocupes por nada en absoluto.

-Mamá… Si sigues así se te hará muy tarde. Estoy bien, me quedare aquí, te prometo que no iré a la escuela, le susurre intentando imponerme ante ella. Sabía que si por mi madre fuera, se quedaría horas y horas hablando conmigo, de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, pero ella tenía ciertas obligaciones, y en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de faltar al empleo.

Sin decir nada más, me sonrió y caminando con su tan peculiar paso, salió hacia afuera de la casa, dejándome completamente sola.

Hundí mi cabeza en una almohada y grite. Todo dentro de mi cabeza estaba revolucionado. Una mezcla de orgullo y alegría comenzaba a apagarse velozmente gracias al miedo que sentía en ese momento, el temor de que algo malo pudiese sucederle a mi familia por mi pequeño descargo de energías ante Cullen.

Ellos eran poderosos, todos los millonarios lo eran, y a su lado, yo era la indefensa ovejita mientras que Edward era el audaz león feroz. Siempre perdería ante ellos.

"Nada malo va a suceder", me murmuraba mi conciencia, intentando tranquilizarme. Pero era imposible, necesitaba relajarme y despejar mi cabeza. Necesitaba encontrar la distracción perfecta para olvidar todos mis problemas al menos or uno cuantos minutos.

De repente, una imagen colmo mi cabeza por completo y el pensamiento de salir a pasear por uno de los parques cercanos a mi casa se convirtieron más en una necesidad que en un deseo.

Sabía muy bien que la zona en la que residía el peligro era algo con lo que teníamos que convivir día a día, pero en verdad no me importaba. Necesitaba correr, sentir el aire fresco, y vivir un momento en libertad antes de que todo regresara a ser lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo más, me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré en mi armario, y colocándome una chaqueta salí de mi casa.

Sin ninguna duda, había tenido razón esa mañana. El frio era bastante notable, y el cielo completamente cubierto por gruesas nubes de color gris oscuro le daba un toque mucho más sombrío al lugar de lo que ya generalmente lo era.

Aun así, me parecía el día perfecto para caminar. Afuera de las calles unos cuantos niños pequeños jugaban custodiados por sus padres, y el no sentir ni golpes ni gritos era una buena señal. Al parecer nadie tenía ganas de pelear aquel día.

Sonreí instintivamente y comencé a caminar calle arriba, para dirigirme al parque al que tantas veces había concurrido cuando era pequeña.

Generalmente, solía ir ahí cuando mi padre aun estaba vivo. Nos encantada pasar tiempo juntos, era el momento más feliz del día, en el que ambos corríamos por todas partes, revolcándonos en el césped y trepándonos de los arboles.

Nada importaba en aquellos momentos. Yo era feliz estando a su lado, y el parecía feliz estando conmigo, por lo que nada podía ser mejor. Mi vida estaba completa, simplemente con mis padres. No me importaba no tener dinero para juguetes importantes o para ropa brillante y linda, el dinero no siempre trae la felicidad, y en mi caso, sabia mejor que nadie que el dinero la mayoría del tiempo traía problemas.

Suspire y doble en una esquina, intentando acortar el camino. El trayecto era bastante largo, y el frio comenzaba a helarme la piel.

Pero de repente, en lo más bajo de la calle, mis ojos distinguieron un movimiento bastante raro. Al parecer estaban atacando a alguien, puesto que el ruido de los golpes y patadas se sentía desde mi lugar.

Una parte de mi mente me dijo que huyera de ahí. No sabía quiénes eran esos, y tampoco me importaba conocerlos (no si mi vida peligraba de muerte al hacerlo), pero algo dentro de mi corazón, un presentimiento mu profundo me dijo que me quedara ahí.

Por alguna extraña razón le hice caso a mis sentimientos, y me acerque un poco mas hasta esconderme detrás de una pared, un lugar que ocultaba mi posición a la perfección, pero que aun así me daba la perspectiva perfecta para observar la pelea.

-Tienes algo más que darnos? O tenemos que mostrarte la salida del barrio?, grito uno de ellos observando hacia el suelo. De seguro alguien estaba tirado en el piso, pero no podía verlo, toda la pandilla ocultaba el cuerpo con sus enormes piernas.

-Vamos niño rico, debes pagar la tarifa para pasar por aquí, agrego otro riendo, contagiando a todos los demás del grupo con su apestosa risa.

"Oh, genial", pensé de tan solo escuchar sus palabras. De seguro, algún turista millonario había querido encontrar la ciudad y se había perdido en la villa, encontrándose con los malditos pandilleros asesinos.

-Quítame las manos de encima!, grito el chico que se encontraba en el suelo, y un segundo después de eso, mi corazón se detuvo y mis respiración se volvió mucho más agitada.

-Edward, susurre sin dejar de observarlo.

No podía creerlo, esos malditos matones estaban golpeando a Edward sin piedad, y yo era la única testigo de ello. Acaso el destino me tenía planeada una vida junto a el? Aun no comprendía porque extraña razón todos los caminos apuntaban hacia Edward, como si el maldito egocéntrico fuese mi salvación.

Pero en ese momento no tenía ganas ni fuerzas como para maldecir al pobre chico. Debía actuar rápido, sino quería que asesinaran a mi razón de tanto odio frente a mis ojos.

Me pregunte una y mil veces porque me sentía así, con la extrema necesidad de sacarlo de esa espantosa situación en la que unas cuantas veces había estado yo metida.

"De seguro ha de ser porque tu quieres asesinarle, sin darle el gusto a los demás", respondió mi conciencia, intentando darme una razón a ese extraño sentimiento. Pero yo sabía que no era verdad, y que eso no bastaba para convencerme.

Aun así, envié todos mis pensamientos y dudas al demonio, y Salí de mi escondite, encaminándome hacia los matones. Si mi vida se iba en ese instante, que mejor que hacerlo mientras luchaba?

-Muchachos, grite intentando que todos ellos se voltearan. No tenía ningún plan, pero tendría que improvisar. Me dolería utilizar los puños, después de todo el frio había hecho estragos con mis manos.

-Hey! Bella, tanto tiempo murmuro uno de ellos sonriéndome. Para mi propia suerte, se trataba de un amigo de Emmet, con quien yo me llevaba muy bien. Suspire para mis adentros. Había ganado un segundo más de vida.

-Hola chicos, que están haciendo en mi zona?, pregunte divertida saludando a todos con la mano, intentando no parecer nerviosa. Pude ver como Edward me observaba sorprendido.

A pesar de no observarlo completamente, pude ver que su rostro estaba completamente lastimado, y su labio tenía un corte muy profundo, el cual sangraba sin parar. Una punzada me sacudió violentamente. Odiaba ver a las personas en esa situación… Quizá porque me recordaba a mi… o a mi padre.

-No pudimos golpear a Cullen en su fiesta, así que aprovechamos su misteriosa visita para darle su regalito de cumpleaños atrasado, respondió otro proporcionándole un golpe adicional en la mejilla a Edward.

Trague en seco.

-Oh vaya, me gustaría divertirme con el chico a solas. Creo que debemos saldar algunas cuentas, respondí observándolo sombríamente. Sabía que Edward no comprendía nada, pero no importaba. Luego habría tiempo para las explicaciones, por el momento debía concentrarme en actuar.

-Pues que bueno, nosotros debemos marcharnos a golpea r a otros blanquitos que andan por aquí. Confiamos en que le destrozaras todos los órganos, agrego el amigo de Emmet guiñándome un ojo. Yo asentí.

-Ustedes conocen mis tácticas, dije.

-De acuerdo, vámonos chicos, dijo otro golpeando por última vez a Edward, quien quedo tendido en el suelo. Luego de eso se marcharon tranquilamente, riendo y carcajeando alegremente.

Espere unos cuantos segundo a que la zona estuviese despejada, y me arroje al suelo al lado de Edward. El pobre tenía el rostro destrozado, y aun así seguía siendo malditamente hermoso.

-Acaso desafías a la muerte? Qué demonios haces tú aquí!, le grite examinando rápidamente cada uno de sus golpes. Tenía experiencia en ello, ya hasta casi era doctora profesional. Por lo general Emmet siempre recurría a mí luego de una pelea. Sabía que Alice le gritaría los mil demonios antes de ayudarlo.

-Eso no importa, lo que me interesa es saber qué demonios haces tú aquí, respondió el limpiándose la sangre del labio.

Yo lo observe algo avergonzada y luego respondí.

-Vivo aquí, mi casa está a unos cuantos metros de este lugar.

El me observo aterrado y luego me tomo por las manos. Por alguna extraña razón me gusto demasiado ese gesto. Quizá porque significaba que él no estaba enojado conmigo.

"Al menos nos quedaremos con la casa", murmuro mi molesta conciencia, ganándose algunas maldiciones de mi parte.

-Vine aquí a buscarte a ti. No me malinterpretes, necesitaba discutir unas cuantas cosas contigo, y tu amiga, la enana del cabello negro me dio la dirección de este lugar, pero cuando llegue no pensé que tu pudieses vivir aquí. Creí que la maldita me había engañado y que aun seguían bromeando conmigo tú y tus amigos, pero al parecer ella no mentía, susurro observando a los alrededores. Podía sentir como temblaba, a pesar de que su voz sonaba tan dulce como siempre.

Suspire. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme tirada en una calle por todo el día. De esa manera de seguro me pescaría una gripe.

Respire y me arme de valor.

-No es seguro estar aquí, los chicos podrían volver en cualquier momento y asesinarnos a los dos. Si quieres podemos ir a hablar a mi casa, no es un hotel de 5 estrellas, pero al menos es algo, le dije seriamente. Esperaba que eso no le causara gracia, sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a los empleados y al servicio a la habitación.

Una hermosa sonrisa adorno su lastimado labio y sus ojos me deslumbraron por un segundo.

-Eso sería estupendo.


	10. Chapter 10

Lectoras! Yo de nuevo, jeje. Tengo algo de tiempo libre así que decidí venir a actualizar la historia. La verdad es que estoy súper agradecida de todas ustedes, cada review que me dejan significa realmente mucho para mí, las amo! Gracias de veras, a todas. Como regalito especial, les he traído otro cap. de mi fic, y posiblemente (si me da algo de inspiración) tal vez suba un One-Shot nuevo. Beso a todas!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 7: Destino 2.

BELLA POV:

Con cuidado le extendí mi mano, intentando ayudarle a levantarse. El en verdad parecía lo suficientemente lastimado como para pasar dos o tres días en un Hospital, pero aún así no demostraba el dolor que yo sabía el sentía. Seguía sonriendo y viéndose como un maldito ángel. Por que debían de existir hombres tan hermosos? El se veían tan perfecto con esos horrorosos moretones que cubrían su rostro, mientras que de seguro yo me vería como un pájaro asustado y mojado a su lado, como una completa desaliñada.

"Ya, Bella. Una cosa es que pienses que el chico es guapo, pero no te tires tan abajo a ti misma. El tampoco es la gran cosa!, susurro mi conciencia, intentando animarme, pero la ignore rotundamente

Me sentía muy bien pensando en Edward como alguien completamente hermoso, era como si algo dentro de mí se calmara cada vez que admitía lo lindo que era.

Alejando todos los locos pensamientos que inundaban mi cabeza, me concentré en observar a Edward una vez más. Me extrañaba que el aun estuviese en el piso, observando mi mano fijamente.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me aclare la garganta. El parecía… asustado?

-Oh, vamos. Desconfías de mi? Si es así déjame recordarte que acabo de salvarte de tu muerte segura, le dije riéndome. Me causaba mucha gracia que Edward tuviese temor de sostener mi mano. De seguro se había quedado traumatizado desde lo sucedido en su casa.

El sonrió y finalmente entrelazo su mano con la mía, levantándose lentamente. Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo a una velocidad increíble. Su piel en contacto con la mía se sentía muy bien, cálida y suave. Genial, un punto mas a su favor.

-Disculpa, digamos que tu carácter no es algo… demasiado paciente, susurro riendo alegremente. Su comentario me ofendió algo, pero un segundo después ese sentimiento de odio se esfumo. Su risa era perfecta.

-Oh, vale. Ahora tendré que mostrarte como soy cuando me enojo de veras, le dije frunciendo el seño. Pero en vez de asustarlo, el comenzó a reírse.

-Creo que ya vi esa faceta tuya hace unos cuantos días.

Oh, de acuerdo. El chico me estaba recordando mi pequeña escenita de furia en su casa.

"Muy bien, Bella. Sigue recordándole a Edward la razón por la que ya debería haberte dejado en la calle".

"Maldita conciencia", pensé. "Siempre tú y tus comentarios tan oportunos.

"No son oportunos, son la verdad"

"Cállate! Demonios", grite lo ultimo internamente, con algo menos de paciencia que minutos antes.

Levante mi vista y me encontré con la curiosa mirada verde esmeralda de Edward, posada directamente sobre mis comunes ojos marrones.

De seguro el chico pensaba que estaba loca, o al menos estaba agregando puntos a su lista de "Como estar seguro de que Bella Swan tiene un trastorno de personalidad". Me aclare mi garganta una vez mas y le hice señas para que me siguiera. Si seguíamos en ese lugar, Edward se desangraría en el medio de la calle, y los perros hambrientos se lo llevarían hasta sus casas para que les sirviera de cena.

-De acuerdo, dijiste que habías venido a mi casa para hablarme de algo. Soy todo oído, le susurre metiéndome por una calle interna, intentando acortar el camino a casa. El suspiro y paso su mano por sus brillantes cabellos dorados, despeinándolos levemente.

Mi cordura de cayó al suelo como un hielo derretido. No era que de repente me hubiese enamorado de él, pero el maldito se veía tan perfectamente hermoso cada vez que hacia eso.

No era justo, porque tanta perfección en una ola persona? Se suponía que las virtudes debían ser repartidas equitativamente en todas las personas, y no solo en una.

"Límpiate la boca, Bella. De seguro estas babeando por el chico"

"Cállate, cállate, cállate!"

-Pues, si… En verdad, yo necesitaba hablar contigo. Me siento muy mal por lo que sucedió en la fiesta, y quería… quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. No quiero que te enfades conmigo, susurro algo avergonzado, mientras sus golpeadas mejillas se teñían suavemente por un rubor casi rosado.

Me detuve en la calle y lo observe extrañada. Un segundo después me reí torpemente y lo observe sin comprender la situación.

-Yo… no entiendo. Yo fui la que te humille en tu fiesta, no se supone que yo debería pedirte disculpas a ti?, pregunte riendo irónicamente. Al parecer el chico era bipolar, de seguro lo era.

–No deberías ser tu el que estuviese enojado conmigo?, agregue intentando darle algún sentido a la situación.

El se colocó frente a mí y sonrió tristemente. Me asuste por un segundo, Edward era bastante más alto que yo.

-Te he visto en la escuela. Por lo general no pareces alterada, y últimamente nunca te he visto metida en peleas. Supuse que algo en mi forma de actuar te altero lo suficiente como para que comenzaras a gritarme, dijo intentando excusarse, pero aun así, a mi no me parecía una respuesta muy creíble.

Comencé a caminar una vez más, con la certeza de que él me seguiría.

-Sigo sin entender. Aun así, que importa? Te humille en tu casa, frente a todos tus amigos, porque querrías que te perdonara por algo que evidentemente no fue tu culpa?

El corrió hasta colocarse a mi lado y suspiro. De seguro el frio habría hecho estragos de sus pulmones. De seguro el estaba acostumbrado a la calefacción que convertía el invierno en verano casi de inmediato, cosa de la que todos en esa zona carecíamos.

-Yo… No pude expresarme muy bien cuando hable contigo. No quería que pensaras que estaba…. Coqueteando contigo, simplemente quería ser… tu amigo, dijo nervioso.

"Oh, Dios! Míralo Bella, se ve tan hermoso cada vez que le tiembla la voz"

"Ahora estas de su lado? Hablando de bipolares!", le grite a mi conciencia. Lo que faltaba, que mi ayuda más importante ahora estuviese a su favor. Algo mas quería colocarse en mi contra?

-Edward… estas cosas… estas cosas no pasan, dije intentando ocultar el notable tono de gracia que se había mezclado con mi voz. Como decirle a alguien tan perfecto y cariñoso que no querías ser su amigo simplemente porque él era de las clases más altas? No era un argumento lo suficientemente fuerte como parecer cierto.

-A que te refieres?, pregunto el sin comprender demasiado.

Suspire de frustración. Cuando más necesitaba que el chico utilizara su cabeza, el muy maldito se comportaba como un bobo.

-Edward, tu vives en lo alto de la ciudad, y yo habito prácticamente con las ratas de alcantarilla. Todos siempre quieren estar a tu lado, y a la vez casi siempre huyen de mi compañía…

Edward me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo que una de sus cejas cortadas sangrara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Gruñí casi al borde del pánico. El chico era prácticamente un idiota.

-Haber, lo hare algo más fácil, así lo comprendes. Tu eres millonario, yo soy casi una vagabunda, ya?

Edward sonrió ante ello y yo suspire de alivio. Al fin algo había entrado en su pequeño y casi escaso cerebro.

-Vale, ya lo comprendí. Pero aun así no entiendo porque no podamos ser amigos, no me interesa que habites entre todos estos… matones, dijo observando los alrededores del lugar. De seguro aun seguí con miedo de que otra pandilla apareciera y le volara la cabeza a patadas.

-Edward, las clases sociales no se mezclan. Los míos siempre van a querer asesinar a los tuyos, y aunque a mi prácticamente se me hayan ido las ganas de asesinarte, nada te asegura que siendo mi amigo todo sea color de rosas. Es riesgoso, para ambos.

-Por qué dices que las clases sociales no se mezclan?

-Dame un ejemplo de un millonario y una pobretona que sean amigos, le dije intentando parecer lo más seria posible, aunque me moría de ganas de abrazarlo. Se veía súper adorable cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo.

"Ya me contagiaste, babosa", le grite a mi conciencia.

-Ves, Edward? Esas cosas son imposibles, solo ocurren en las películas. Y esto, aunque te duela, es la vida real.

El sonrió y cruzo un brazo por mis hombros.

Todo alrededor de mi se detuvo. Que estaba haciendo él? Me estaba abrazando? Oh Dios, porque no me lo quitaba de encima?

"Vamos Bella, con un solo golpe puedes noquearlo", grito mi conciencia, pero en verdad, no la escuche en absoluto. Se sentía demasiado bien tener a Edward tan cerca mío, y aunque engañara a todos mis pensamientos de algunos días atrás, ese momento era demasiado hermoso como para romperlo con un golpe. Además, Edward no era como había pensado en un principio. A pesar de ser un bobo falto de cerebro, parecía ser alguien bastante agradable, y quería creer en que todo eso era cierto, en que no era simplemente una broma. Me gustaba demasiado estar con él, y me doliera en lo más profundo si el chico se estaba burlando de mi.

Pero había una explicación clave para eso, el en verdad me estaba proponiendo ser mi amigo. Si todo fuera mentira, el jamás habría ido hasta mi villa a pedirme perdón, ni siquiera los más valientes se animaban a entrar ahí, y eso era algo que extrañamente me agradaba, que me hacía sentir bien. El se había arriesgado por mí.

-Y porque no podemos ser el ejemplo? Me gusta estar contigo, y supongo que a ti también te agrada estar a mi lado, murmuro muy cerca de mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera.

-Que te hace pensar eso?

-Aun no me has golpeado, dijo con algo de gracia.

-Vale, buen punto. Pero aun así, no sé nada de ti más que eres un egocéntrico, y tú tampoco sabes nada de mí, más que soy una humilladora, le dije intentando buscar un unto innecesario. Genial, otra vez, todo a su favor.

Bella – 0

Edward: 10000000

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, susurro sonriendo. Al parecer comenzaba a darse cuenta de que finalmente, y luego de discutir cosas sin sentido, me daría por vencida y aceptaría su proposición.

Suspire de frustración y gruñí enojada.

-Ya, de acuerdo. Seremos amigos, pero no te aseguro que a partir de ahora todo sea más sencillo.


	11. Chapter 11

De nuevo yo Volví porque el cap. 10 (que acabo de subir) se me hizo bastante largo, así que lo corte en dos, y ahora es el turno de esta parte. Dejen sus reviews, y ojalá lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 7: Destino 2.

BELLA POV:

Cuidadosamente abrí la puerta de mi casa y le eché un rápido vistazo al cuarto. No era que la mayoría del tiempo fuese desordenada, en realidad, casi nunca lo era, pero aquella mañana había salido muy rápido de mi habitación, y temía el haber dejado mi ropa desparramada y regada por doquier.

Luego de verificar que todo estaba en orden, me voltee y le sonreí a Edward, indicándole con la mano que pasara. Agradecí que por alguna extraña razón, dentro de esa pequeña casa, el frio casi ni se notara, y estuviese tan calentita como si hubiese alguna estufa prendida. Eso haría algo más agradable el ambiente.

-No es la gran cosa, pero al menos me resguarda de la calle, le susurre intentando justificar la clase de vivienda en la que vivía. En verdad era bastante linda como para ser de ese lugar. Era modesta, pero aun así muy acogedora, y me fascinaba estar ahí. Era mi pequeño refugio en el mundo.

-Me gusta, es muy hermosa, dijo él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no lo suficiente. Sabía que el labio le molestaba bastante, así que deje mi chaqueta en uno de los sofás de cuero algo viejos, y suspire.

-Iré a ver si aún me quedan algunas gasas para limpiarte eso. Se te infectara.

El simplemente asintió y se quitó su chaqueta.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño y agradecí el encontrar algunas cosas de primeros auxilios.

"Nota mental: agradecer a Emmet por meterse en tantas peleas y llevarme elementos de medicina habitualmente"

Sonreí, y comencé a caminar una vez más a la sala de estar de mi casa, pero me sorprendió mucho ver que Edward no estaba ahí, ni en ningún lado de los alrededores.

Algo desorientada, camine hasta mi habitación y me detuve en la puerta.

Suspire de alivio al darme cuenta de que él estaba ahí, parado, observando algo.

Me acerque un poco más a él, dejando las cosas de primeros auxilios encima de mi cama algo desordenada. Por suerte no ocultaba nada vergonzoso dentro de mi armario, de lo contrario estaría bastante avergonzada, pero de repente me detuve en seco, casi al borde del pánico.

Edward sonreía, sosteniendo una foto mía y de mi padre entre sus manos.

"Demonios", susurre internamente.

Edward volteo rápidamente como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos y me sonrió tiernamente, alzando la fotografía entre sus manos.

-Esa eres tú de pequeña?, pregunto en un tono adorable.

-S…si, dije algo asustada.

Jamás hablaba de mi padre, nunca lo había hecho. Alguna vez había discutido del tema con Alice y Emmet, pero nunca en profundidad. Ellos sabían muy bien que me costaba horrores hablar de esa situación, y siempre intentaban que me olvidara de ellos cuando el tema resurgía de las profundidades donde yo habitualmente lo escondía.

Pero lamentablemente, ni Emmet ni Alice estaban ahí. Frente a mí se encontraba un Edward que desconocía completamente mi historia de vida.

-Oh vaya, eras adorable. Y el quién es?, pregunto sin darse cuenta del terrible estado en el que yo me encontraba.

"Miéntele, Bella", dijo mi conciencia. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que el ser honesta solo me llevaría a tener que contarle toda la historia, pero eso no era bueno para iniciar una amistad, y dado que yo de veras quería intentar ser amiga de Edward, trataría de decirle la verdad.

Suspire y me refregué mis ojos.

-El… él era… era mi padre dije entrecortadamente mientras mis ojos comenzaban a arder.

Demonios, no. Llorar frente a Edward "Perfecto" Cullen? Ese no era un buen día, al menos no en ese momento.

-Era? Donde está el ahora?

Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a atacarme repentinamente…

La tarde en la que le vi por última vez, antes de irse al trabajo… La preocupación de mi madre por ver que mi padre aun no llegaba del empleo a pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo desde su salida… Los policías, las sirenas, las luces… El cuerpo de mi padre yaciendo en el piso, sin vida… Mi madre destrozada, y los malditos delincuentes, riendo con gracia.

Todo eso era demasiado para mi… El temor de que eso volviese a suceder se convirtió en lo más fuerte dentro de mi cuerpo, quemando con velocidad cada uno de los anteriores sentimientos que minutos antes me habían hecho tan feliz.

-Bella, te ocurre algo?, pregunto Edward, pero su voz se sentía tan lejana como mi felicidad, como mi alegría, hasta como mi propio padre.

Porque habían tenido que llevarse lo más importante de mi vida? Porque me lo habían quitado? Porque debía vivir con el temor de que algo le sucediese a mi madre?

-Bella, responde, grito Edward desesperado, pero no tenía fuerzas. Sentía que todo cada vez era más lejano, y cada uno de los horrorosos recuerdos de mis peleas y todo lo malo que me había sucedido en la vida comenzaban a atacarme.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, antes de que me desvaneciera, como un cuerpo mutilado, sin vida.

Claro que en teoría, mi cuerpo ya casi ni vida tenía. La mitad de esa se había ido el mismo día en que mi propio primo había asesinado a mi padre.


	12. Chapter 12

Holappp, muchachas! He vuelto para subirles un cap. La verdad me sorprendió mucho encontrar tantos reviews, eso me emociona demasiado! Quizá suba un Shot mas tarde, la verdad estuve escribiendo unas cuantas cosas, pero tengo que estudiar para unos finales y no me alcanzan las horas. Please dejen sus comentarios. Las amo :)

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella Swan es una joven de clase muy baja que vive en uno de los barrios más pobres y peligrosos de Forks. Edward Cullen es un muchacho adinerado, hijo de una de las más grandes potencias de Washintong, perseguido por todo el grupo de mujeres del Instituto del pueblo. Ella lo odia… El la admira en secreto… Que sucederá cuando uno de los planes que Bella intenta llevar a cabo para arruinar la fantástica vida de Edward se eche a perder a último momento, dando así inicio a una serie de hechos y conflictos que llevaran a estas dos personas completamente diferentes a unirse a tal punto de parecer una sola. Aceptará Bella sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que alguna vez odió incansablemente, o le dará paso a su orgullo, olvidando la razón por la que su corazón tanto lucha constantemente?

Capítulo 12: Sorpresas.

BELLA POV:

Muy lentamente abrí mis ojos, y con cuidado los refregué suavemente, intentando despabilarme completamente. Los párpados me pesaban demasiado y mi cuerpo no respondía correctamente a lo que yo deseaba hacer…

Me encontraba adormecida, como si hubiese dormido durante horas, o en una muy mala posición. Pero dado que en verdad no me dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo, descarté la última posibilidad casi de inmediato.

Me costaba un poco recordar que era lo que había sucedido realmente antes de ese sueño que se había convertido en algo casi eterno para mí. Simplemente mis recuerdos giraban alrededor de Edward. El había estado en mi casa, conmigo, y luego de eso, no recordaba nada.

Era como si una especie de amnesia extremadamente extraña se hubiese apoderado de mis últimos minutos en los cuales había estado consiente, confundiéndome mucho más de lo que generalmente estaba cada vez que me despertaba.

Suspire y observe a mí alrededor ligeramente. Había podido distinguir un par de cosas, como mis libros, y mi viejo armario de madera, lo que significaba que me encontraba en mi habitación. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que me encontraba recostada en mi cama, cubierta por mi agradable cobertor.

Entrecerré los ojos al observar eso, pues yo no recordaba haberme acostado a dormir, ni mucho menos haber tomado una siesta sobre mi cama. En verdad era un momento extraño, y muy frustrante.

-Bella?, una suave voz que había llegado desde un costado de mi habitación me asustó por completo, haciéndome brincar levemente ante eso. Sin ninguna duda, el estado en el que me encontraba era el más insoportable de todos.

-Dios, al fin despiertas. Estaba comenzando a asustarme, agrego suspirando de alivio.

Cuidadosamente gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la brillante mirada color esmeralda de Edward, quien me observaba algo preocupado y espantado.

Sonreí aliviada al darme cuenta de que posiblemente el me había dejado sobre la cama. Al menos ya había resuelto una de las cuantas dudas que volaban libremente por mí ajetreada cabeza, dejando un pequeño espacio libre como para poder pensar con claridad.

-Edward, susurre mirándolo algo sorprendida de que el aún estuviese ahí, pero no por eso menos feliz.

-Que haces aquí?

-Estaba contigo cuando te desmayaste. De veras que me asusté demasiado y no quise dejarte sola, dijo acercándose a mi cama y sentándose en el borde de esta.

Suspire y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

-Lo lamento, me sucede bastante seguido, le dije intentando justificar el repentino suceso que él había presenciado algún tiempo antes, pero en verdad no era algo común en mí… Si me había desmayado dos veces en toda mi vida era exagerar.

De seguro estaba enferma, y mi madre tenía razón. Pero no quería preocupar mas a Edward, ya había sido demasiado con lo que había visto.

-Aun así, creo que deberíamos ir a algún Hospital a que te revisen. Puedes estar enferma o algo por el estilo, murmuro mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Me tambalee un poco cuando coloque mis pies en el piso, pero no le di importancia. De seguro era a causa del golpe que me debería haber dado en la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, estoy bien, murmure bostezando.

El me observó unos cuantos segundos más, sospechando acerca de mis palabras, y un corto tiempo después comenzó a seguirme, directo a la cocina.

Me sentía terriblemente mal por haberme ausentado algún tiempo, dejando a Edward solo y aburrido en una casa completamente desconocida para él, por lo que de algún modo debía reparar ese error.

-Te gusta el café? No es el mejor del mundo pero al menos creo que es bebible, le dije intentando resultar bromista para alejar la repentina tensión del momento.

Tanta incomodidad no era algo muy bueno para comenzar una nueva amistad.

-Claro, hasta con agua me conformaría, respondió sonriente, mientras se sentaba en una de las cuantas sillas que se encontraban ordenadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de mi cocina.

Abrí unas cuantas gavetas y revisé rápidamente hasta encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la dichosa bebida. Suspiré y comencé a preguntarle cosas a Edward. Debía conocerlo mejor para que la única pequeña parte dentro de mí que aun lo odiaba se esfumara para siempre.

-Tienes hermanos o algo por el estilo? La verdad, nunca he oído hablar de otro Cullen, dije entrecerrando los ojos, intentando recordar si algún familiar de Edward iba a la escuela, pero no tenía resultados positivos con eso. Aun me encontraba algo dormida.

-Pues, en realidad no tengo hermanos. Salvo Jasper. El no es mi hermano realmente, vino de intercambio hace un tiempo a Forks y se quedo a vivir en mi casa, pero todos los años que llevamos viviendo juntos nos unieron casi como hermanos. El es lo más cercano que he llegado a tener en lo que respecta a un hermano, supongo, respondió acariciando suavemente su despeinado cabello.

Los moretones comenzaban a deshincharse un poco, y su rostro comenzaba a tomar la apariencia diaria que el siempre llevaba, la apariencia que lo hacía lucir como todo un Dios Griego.

Rápidamente me voltee y tosí un poco. Tener a Edward tan cerca también tenía sus desventajas, y el distraerte observándolo como un perro sediento era una de ellas.

-Ja… Jasper? Ese nombre me suena bastante, dije entrecerrando mis ojos mientras esperaba que el agua que había puesto al fuego llegara a su punto de ebullición.

-Su nombre completo es Jasper Withlock, quizá lo hayas oído nombrar.

-JASPER WITHLOCK?, grite sorprendida, mientras cubría mi boca en señal de asombro.

Alice se asesinaría en cuanto se enterase de que el amor de toda su vida vivía con el odiado Cullen. Una posible venganza comenzaba a surgir de entre las profundidades de mi cabeza.

-Sí, acaso tienes algún problema con él? De seguro te ha molestado, a veces se comporta demasiado extraño, dijo el terriblemente confundido, sin conseguir justificar mi repentina sorpresa.

Ignore todos mis pensamientos y me concentre en volver a mi estado normal una vez más. Lego podría hablar con Alice acerca de ello.

-Pues no, solo que… Digamos que… Lo he oído nombrar, solo eso, dije intentando sonar lo más normal posible, cosa que al parecer funcionó, ya que el rostro de Edward se relajó un poco.

Suspire de alivio.

-Es mi turno de preguntar?, dijo con un tono muy adorable. Yo sonreí instintivamente, pero aunque me molestó esa reacción de mi cuerpo, sabía que habría sido imposible ignorarlo.

-Si tú quieres, pero solo responderé lo que me parezca adecuado, murmuré sin quitar la vista de las tazas que estaba lavando para servir el café. No quería ni imaginarme las preguntas que posiblemente Edward me haría. No conocía muy bien al chico, pero al parecer ya había algo de confianza entre nosotros, una confianza casi asesina.

-De acuerdo, contestó levantándose de su silla y colocándose a un lado mío. Me separé un poco de el, me enloquecía tenerlo cerca, y no quería equivocarme en mis respuestas. Eso podría terminar conmigo mucho mas humillada de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Por qué me odiabas tanto?

Golpe bajo.

-Ehhh… pues yo… No lo sé realmente. No fue un sentimiento que creció de un día a otro, fue algo de años, le dije intentando recordar desde que momento había comenzado a odiarlo, aunque eso era imposible. El se había convertido en mi enemigo desde que yo era algo más pequeña.

-Explícate, agrego sonriendo con autosuficiencia, al mismo tiempo en que yo suspiraba frustrada.

-Pes, no lo sé. Tu manera de actuar, de hablar, de comportarte con los demás. Todos… decían cosas horribles de ti, acerca de que eras un superficial egocéntrico, que solo pensaba en la popularidad, y… supongo que ver eso fue lo que me hizo odiarte.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, respondió sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa que tantas veces había contemplado desde lejos. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerme por eso. Suspire y serví café en una de las tazas, para luego entregársela en sus manos.

-Vale, ahora es mi turno, dije más con tono de afirmación que como una pregunta.

Mi cabeza comenzó a rebuscar entre lo más profundo, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese hundirlo, pero no sabía que preguntarle. Eran demasiadas cosas como para poder escoger solo una.

-Porque vas a la secundaria siendo que podrías asistir a un colegio privado?, pregunte algo indiferente. Pues en verdad la respuesta me daba igual.

-Acaso quieres que me vaya de la secundaria?, pregunto intentando parecer ofendido. Yo me reí ante eso… Edward era un pésimo actor.

-No sería mala idea, le conteste intentando parecer a gusto con sus palabras. El me golpeo suavemente y luego comenzó a reír, uniéndose a mis risas. Claro que, el estúpido sonido de mi felicidad se veía cruelmente opacado con el suyo, que era prácticamente perfecto.

Pero de repente, algo me desconcentró completamente, y el sonido insistente de golpeteo en la puerta de entrada de mi casa comenzó a desesperarme.

Solo una persona en todo el mundo llamaba de esa manera a mi puerta, y lamentablemente, esa persona era Alice.

-Demonios, murmuré en silencio, dejando las tazas sobre la mesada de mi cocina.

-Que sucede?, pregunto Edward aun riendo, sin comprender demasiado lo que sucedía.

-Shhh!, le grité algo enfadada.

-Simplemente… Em… escóndete en el baño!, le ordene intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Podía escuchar los gritos de Alice llamándome cada vez mas fuertes.

-Pero, no comprendo, dijo el algo menos sonriente que minutos antes.

-Dios, deja de hacer preguntas por favor y simplemente ocúltate, donde sea!, dije finalmente antes de voltearme y caminar hacia la puerta.

Rogaba que por favor Alice no notara su presencia, sino, mi vida estaba perdida, no porque ella fuese a enfadarse, sino por todo lo contrario.


End file.
